Dieu x Divin
by Shadows Underground
Summary: Sephiroth/Rufus noncon. Takes place during the Advent Children arc.


A Sephiroth/Rufus fic, because I felt like it. French title also because I felt like it. Enjoy.

**Dieu x Divin**

Cold. Unaffected. Untouchable.

Words that could describe a god served as the defining aspects of Rufus Shinra's personality, an image he was not only content but determined to retain.

To do so, he could never afford to abandon his carefully controlled and levelheaded exterior, even as he locked eyes with a man whose divinity was exceedingly more genuine than his own.

He wouldn't have expected to ever again have an encounter with Sephiroth, although Rufus himself was figurative proof that men could rise from the dead. There was a fearsome element in Sephiroth's calculating gaze, the crystal tints of his eyes lancing Rufus's blue monochrome, pinning Rufus's soul in place. His presence emitted a sinister aura; the young president was on his guard.

"To finally speak to you, face to face…what a pleasure."

Rufus's mind cautiously analyzed every word. A harmless greeting, nothing to worry about.

"Likewise," Rufus responded, unshaken.

Sephiroth smiled wryly. His gaze flickered downward, resting on Rufus's hand; more specifically, the Geostigma. He reached out and touched the scarce amount of exposed skin, taking Rufus's hand in his own and running his fingers over the gray shadows of infection.

"My gift… I see you've received it," he commented.

Rufus watched him carefully as he studied the mark which branded the younger his victim. "Indeed. Would you like me to thank you?"

Sephiroth appeared to be minutely amused, and his hand began to approach Rufus's face. He pushed the white hood away, taking advantage of the moment to get an undeterred view of the young man's visage.

"Are you hiding it behind these?" he asked, touching the bandages covering Rufus's left eye. His touches traveled lightly over the area where the eye would be, across the forehead, and then followed the bandages back into Rufus's hair.

Rufus's fingers curled tentatively into his palms, but he was otherwise unmoving as Sephiroth stroked the strands of strawberry blond. Sephiroth seemed to be engaged in trancelike concentration. Then, his mouth moved almost unnoticeably, and very quietly he spoke the word, "Shinra."

The young president didn't even have time to cry out. His breath was stolen as Sephiroth gripped the back of his neck and pulled him swiftly closer, crushing their lips harshly together.

Unsure how to react and frozen in shock, Rufus made no attempt to break away; eventually his hand rose shakily and pushed against the solid barrier of Sephiroth's midriff. By the time Sephiroth allowed the captive man any air, the kiss had escalated in violence and intensity, and Rufus's breath was hot and strained. Sephiroth grabbed him roughly, fisting his outermost garment. "Take it off," Sephiroth commanded, beginning to pull Rufus out of the wheelchair to carry out his demand himself.

"I can do it," Rufus snapped, realizing how alarmingly close he'd come to revealing the location of Jenova's head. Sephiroth's brow rose quizzically.

"You'll cooperate?"

"If I don't, you'll just force me, won't you?" Rufus said reasonably. He stood and turned around, carefully angling his body so that he could remove his covering and use it to veil the box storing the remains of Jenova in one fluid movement. Leaving them in the chair with one strategically shielding the other from sight, he stood to his full height and leveled his gaze at Sephiroth. He quickly brushed his bangs out of his eyes before Sephiroth said, "Come here."

He obeyed wordlessly, stopping less than a meter from Sephiroth. His next order was a single word: "Strip."

Rufus frowned, taken aback by the abrupt pace at which this was heading. At his moment's pause, Sephiroth became agitated, and he sank his fingers into the skin of Rufus's throat. Rufus let out a brief sound before it was strangled back. "Don't think I won't hurt you," Sephiroth growled menacingly, leaning down and breathing his words into Rufus's lips. "I won't make any effort to preserve you, Shinra brat."

A vein pulsed lightly in one of Rufus's temples at this unflattering name. Would it be that much more difficult for Sephiroth to call him "President Rufus"? Despite his irritation, he began unbuttoning his vest. He slowly slid the clothing off his shoulders, unaware of how sensual he appeared stripping so gradually. Sephiroth grew impatient with Rufus's deliberate pace and proceeded to yank Rufus's clothes off of him, carelessly dropping them to the ground (much to Rufus's chagrin; white would collect dirt easily). When he made it to the last shirt covering Rufus's torso, he reached under it with both hands and pushed it slowly up, his hands roaming the contours of Rufus's surprisingly slender frame. Admittedly, being touched in such a wanton manner made Rufus uncomfortable, but his demeanor remained unchanged save for his slightly shallower breath and the way his muscles tensed beneath Sephiroth's hands. Neither went unnoticed.

Rufus lifted his arms cooperatively—no, resignedly—for Sephiroth to get the shirt over his head. It joined the growing pile on the floor. The eroticism heightened as Sephiroth reached into his pants and began lowering them down Rufus's hips.

"Stop," he said suddenly, putting his hands on Sephiroth's arms and pulling away. Sephiroth's hands didn't leave his waist.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth said, placing a quick kiss on Rufus's mouth. "Feeling ashamed?" He dug his fingertips into Rufus's waist and hips, offering silent compliments that Rufus did not cry out or flinch in response to this painful action. Drawing the younger toward him and placing a hand on the back of Rufus's neck as a restraint, he brushed his lips across Rufus's face and whispered, "Do you plan to resist me?"

And in the next instant, Rufus was beneath Sephiroth on the ground, where moments later he would be stripped bare and at Sephiroth's complete mercy. When Sephiroth kissed him it was fiery; it lacked the gentleness that made it seem authentic. Rufus's breathing became husky and forced, pressed skin-to-skin against Sephiroth, who held his hip to the ground with one hand and began removing the bandages covering one half of Rufus's stunning blue eyes with the other. If he was displeased to find the lack of Geostigma beneath the coverings, he didn't comment on it.

Wanting to get a word in, Rufus put his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders in an attempt to push away. His wrists were taken and held to the floor. "Sephiroth…" Rufus began, his voice holding a shadow of warning.

Sephiroth's hold didn't let up, but he seemed to be listening, so Rufus continued.

"You must expect me to wonder why you would…do this…"

His voice faded out as Sephiroth started to part his legs with his knees. Rufus was curious, though, as to the reasoning behind Sephiroth's actions. Killing he could understand, but Sephiroth didn't seem to be the type who would be willing to commit a crime of passion. Sephiroth sneered, running fingers through Rufus's hair.

"Because I hate you," Sephiroth said. "I despise the Shinra."

Rufus gasped as Sephiroth began roughly to prepare him.

"Father…? If it means anything, I hated him, too."

"And he's dead—you're welcome, by the way," Sephiroth said, looking up from what he was doing. "He paid with his life. You, on the other hand, will pay with something less worthless."

_Striking back at all the Shinra…_

Finally Rufus asked, "Why this?"

Sephiroth smiled coldly at him, his eyes glinting with cruelty. "You haven't been subjected to something like this, have you?" The pressure of his fingers disappeared, and he positioned himself. "If there is a better way to humiliate you, tell me now."

Sephiroth loved the look he earned from Rufus. He appeared small, hopeless, fallen. He finally looked like the victim he was. And before he could speak again, or even accept the inevitable, Sephiroth impaled him.

His scream of distress was beautiful, something never before presented to another. The way he quivered, the way his back arched painfully, the whorish moans he couldn't contain were more gratifying than murder, and thrusting into the entrance of a pretty, possibly virginal blond was much more exciting than stabbing a blade through a person.

Rufus barely registered the hot kisses being planted on his forehead and the tongue trespassing into his mouth. The vicious pain that racked his body with each thrust was more than enough to subdue him. Worst of all was that he could _feel_ every part of it: the burning fluids shooting into him and the way his body responded so fondly, so _shamelessly_… His eyes burned, but he wouldn't surrender what dignity he had left by revealing his emotional weakness to Sephiroth.

When next Sephiroth kissed him, the remaining bandages covering his neck were torn away from him; Sephiroth eagerly dove in and bit Rufus's throat, savoring his trembling and suffering.

_Payback._

"Se…phiroth…" Rufus moaned, his breath coming in sharp gasps. He cried out as Sephiroth snatched up his hand and scraped his teeth across the delicate skin of his wrist.

"Would you look at that…" Sephiroth said, amused. Opening his eyes, Rufus saw a thin trickle of blood trailing down his arm. He stared, fascinated, momentarily forgetting what was being done to him. Blood… He'd rarely seen it himself. Rufus's eyes darkened. This was bad… Letting Sephiroth see him bleed was strike two. Screaming and moaning like a whore was the first.

The speed and intensity of this shameful act of violation had increased multi-fold, and with it, Rufus's screams escalated. Sephiroth's lips were curled into a cold smile, and as he pinned Rufus with his icy glare, he noticed the tears pooling in the younger's eyes. He stroked the side of Rufus's face and said, "You truly are an expert in resisting your emotions." He leaned down, kissed Rufus on the lips, and whispered, "Show them to me."

Rufus turned his face away, hating himself for his inability to mask the results of Sephiroth's torture completely. He vaguely felt Sephiroth's fingers trailing from his chest down his stomach to his thigh. "Don't touch me," Rufus growled, the muscles in his clenched fists beginning to ache. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, a humored smile on his face…then he promptly slapped Rufus across the cheek.

Rufus's cry sharpened as, immediately after hitting him, Sephiroth thrust into him again. Grinning, Sephiroth murmured, "It'll feel better if you let them fall, Shinra."

"I won't lose to you," Rufus gasped softly. The cruelty in Sephiroth's expression grew as he drew a last long moan from his pretty victim, and the discomfort of Sephiroth's invasion into Rufus's body vanished.

"Ah…! Unh…"

Rufus had never been so greatly harmed, had never been so greatly humiliated…meaning Sephiroth had gotten what he'd wanted. So be it. Rufus had been able to deny him one thing Sephiroth had demanded from him.

From where he lay panting on the floor, Rufus saw Sephiroth peering down at him, his countenance clouded and unreadable.

"You held out, Shinra," he said quietly. He coolly held Rufus's gaze. "You're really that reluctant to show me your tears?"

"You won't see them," Rufus responded harshly. His breathing was gradually slowing.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Really." He bent down so that he was face to face with his defenseless plaything. "I don't plan to leave until I make Rufus Shinra bleed _and_ cry."

Panic slowly pervaded his mind. Sephiroth's hand ran up the backs of Rufus's legs, pushing them up, moving them out of his way…

"It's not over yet."

Rufus's protest was brutally stifled when Sephiroth tore him open again. His already exhausted muscles ached, his body jerking with each ruthless thrust. He struggled to harbor the saltwater tearing at the corners of his eyes.

Sephiroth's cold laughter was audible between breaths. His thrusts had little rhythm this time. At times they were gentle, almost as if Rufus was his lover, but the next moment this notion would be emphatically fucked away. Barely perceptible was Sephiroth's forehead resting against his, the kisses placed strategically down his face and neck. Sephiroth kissed his lips tenderly, torturing him with the irony of it.

His body pressed between Sephiroth's powerful form and the floor, he moaned helplessly, turning his face away to avoid the kisses, which merely transferred to the pulse in his neck. He was on the verge of sacrificing what pride he had left and begging for the pain to stop, but he wasn't ready to appear quite so pathetic before the eyes of another. "There's a way to end it now, Rufus," Sephiroth crooned into his ear. "Give me what I came here for, and I'll leave you alone."

He came inside of Rufus a second time, dragging it out, making sure the young man felt every tiny movement so that his agony was prolonged. Rufus made a weak, breathy sound as their bodies' sensual meeting found closure.

As he lay there, breathing heavily, unable to move, Sephiroth kissed him deeply again, tasting Rufus's mouth, biting his tongue and savoring his blood. He lifted Rufus's wrist and observed the cut he had made there earlier. Seeing that it had begun to close up, he pulled the slowly healing skin apart and released the shallow river of red. He slowly drew his tongue over the cut, washing Rufus's blood over the white skin.

"You truly are stubborn," he said, peering at Rufus's face and seeing that the tears had yet to fall. "You're still going to refuse my request?" He chuckled. "In a way, I almost admire you." His hand worked its way down Rufus's side. "But we'll do this over and over again until you give me what I want." His image loomed menacingly over the man lying wordlessly beneath him. Icily, he hissed, "I'll fuck you until you die if I have to, you little slut."

Sephiroth's words struck a chord, particularly the last thing he had called Rufus. "I'm not your fucking whore," he snapped hoarsely, although it was difficult to speak after so much screaming.

The look he got in return was venomous. Sephiroth roughly fisted Rufus's hair. "Excuse me?" He dragged his fingertips down Rufus's body. "Do you want to do this again?" He waited until he lost patience with Rufus's silence. "_Well_?"

"No," Rufus said softly, submissively.

"Then let me see."

He let a moment pass, debating what to do. Apparently this angered Sephiroth too, because he proceeded to shove two fingers back into Rufus's wet entrance. Rufus yelped, startled, and gave Sephiroth a wounded, almost betrayed look.

"Don't look at me like that," Sephiroth scoffed. "You had another option." He began to reposition himself, and suddenly Rufus's lasting will broke.

"Wait," he said, rapidly learning to despise himself. He added softly, "Don't hurt me again." Sephiroth seemed to smile at the recollection of his callous treatment of Rufus.

"Good boy," he said, his whispered words brushing the side of Rufus's face. Rufus hesitated, unable to break himself completely. Sephiroth ran a fingertip over Rufus's eyelid. "Go on."

He dealt with Rufus's lack of action better than he had the other times. Perhaps it was because he could tell that he had already won, but he only showed that smile of his and said, "Need help?" He ran his hand down the length of Rufus's body possessively and then kissed Rufus. It was a hard, hot kiss, much more cruel than it was loving; Rufus moaned softly into it as it swallowed him completely. They came apart ever so sweetly, Sephiroth gently caressing Rufus's face. He pulled Rufus into his arms and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Cry."

And for the first time, Rufus obeyed without a struggle.

They left his eyes in beautiful crystal streams. Sephiroth watched with a smug look on his face. After a moment he dragged his lips over Rufus's face, tasting the salt of the precious rivulets. He held Rufus to him and smiled triumphantly into Rufus's hair.

A few moments passed before he spoke again. He loosened his hold on Rufus and said, "By the way. Little Kadaj doesn't know about this. He still thinks he's got control of his body. Don't say anything to him, okay?"

He actually stayed to watch Rufus redress himself and pick up the bandages that would need to be reapplied. He turned around once to see Sephiroth staring at him with a secretive smile, but when he asked "What?" Sephiroth only shook his head and chuckled. With the last of his strength he secured his clothing over the marks left by the rape, and then he sank to the floor, too weak to support his own weight. Sephiroth approached him, knelt down, and reached between Rufus's legs, opening his mouth to speak. Rufus heatedly slapped his hand away.

"Was violating me twice not enough for you?" he demanded, gathering his legs into himself and glaring.

Sephiroth's haughty expression didn't leave. He stood and turned, smiling to himself. The Shinra kid didn't need to know, but he had seen the results of his efforts. The Geostigma had definitely grown on Rufus; the pretty little Shinra brat didn't have long.

Rufus watched Sephiroth's receding figure, hearing the words, "The Reunion is soon, Shinra; the end is nigh. I'll be waiting."

He disappeared.

Rufus slowly returned to his wheelchair, trembling now. Sephiroth had hurt him, he truly had, but at least Jenova's remains had not fallen into his hands. What Sephiroth had done to him had forced him to face the fact that, metaphorically, if Sephiroth was a god, he was still merely a prince, and without due protection, he was…

Vulnerable.

Rufus slowly began to regain his self-control. He stabilized his breathing, forced himself to stop shivering. And in a moment, his mask was back in place.

The Sephiroth episode would always haunt him. He would always feel Sephiroth inside of him; that pain would never go away. But as long as he still had the will to live, the ability to carry himself with dignity would remain in place. He wasn't going to allow anyone to do that to him again.

* * *

© Shadows Underground 2008


End file.
